La primera y la última vez
by Aliena-wolf
Summary: La primera y la última vez. Y entre medio cinco momentos compartidos, cinco oprtunidades perdidas. Porque todos recordamos aquellas cosas que tuvimos y perdimos. Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron y perdieron muchas cosas. SasukexNaruto Oneshot.


**La primera y la última vez**

**Summary:** La primera y la última vez. Y entre medio cinco momentos compartidos, cinco oprtunidades perdidas. Porque todos recordamos aquellas cosas que tuvimos y perdimos. Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron y perdieron muchas cosas. (SasukexNaruto).

**Disclaimer: **Como ya sabe todo el mundo Sasuke es de Naruto y Naruto de Sasuke, aunque también dicen que son de Masashi Kishimoto. En resumen, que no son míos.

**N/A:** Mi segundo inetento en el ,undo de Naruto. Este one-shot es algo triste o al menos esa era mi intención al escribirlo, aunque creo que no tengo mano para el angst. Son solo cinco momentos perdidos en la memoria de Naruto y Sasuke que han decidido compartir. Espero que os guste de corazón.

Muchas gracias por leer y por supuesto cualquier critica, sugerencia, comentario o lo que sea siempre se agradece un montón.

* * *

**La primera y la ultima vez**

-1-

La primera vez no fue la que todos piensan. Ni tampoco fue lo que la gente espera, dice, cuenta o fantasea. No fue memorable ni mucho menos.

Tenía cinco años recién cumplidos cuando decidió que hacia demasiado calor ese final de julio para quedarse en casa y que era una buena idea ir a ver como entrenaba su hermano en el bosque. Le habían ascendido a chuunin hacia poco y si seguía así pronto se convertiría en el mejor ninja de la aldea pensó con orgullo el pequeño cuando escuchó los sollozos. Al principio imagino que se trataría de algún animalillo herido y se alejó de donde su hermano lanzaba los shurikens guiado por los ruidos y la curiosidad.

Y entonces lo vio.

Abrazado a sus rodillas. Camiseta blanca terriblemente sucia y pantalón corto. Cabello rubio desordenado y piel tostada. Debía tener más o menos su edad pero parecía bastante más enclenque a sus ojos.

El animalillo herido como él lo bautizo se dio cuenta de los pasos por el crujir de la hierba ya seca bajo sus pies. Tenía unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas. Sus pupilas azul celestes centellearon y se limpió cualquier rastro de lágrimas con un trozo de esa camiseta gastada y demasiado grande para su cuerpecito.

- ¿Por qué llorabas?

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes incluso de pensarlas.

- No estaba llorando.

El moreno dejo pasar lo obvio.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - señaló con un gesto su cara dónde se veía un corte bastante feo en la nariz, como el que quedaría tras golpearse con el canto de una piedra tirada con rabia.

- Me he caído- mintió algo desconcertado porque aquel niño, de piel pálida y ojos tan negros como la noche, a diferencia del resto no solo no se había ido sino que seguía acercándose a él.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

Entonces pasó.

Se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura del otro niño y besó con cuidado la punta de la nariz cerca del arañazo.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó - Mi madre siempre dice que así duele menos y se cura antes –explicó con un amago de sonrisa. Su madre le había hecho eso en muchas de las heridas que se hacia intentando imitar a Itachi. El más pequeño le sonrió de vuelta, una sonrisa sincera y abierta que muy pocos habían visto y que revolvió algo en el moreno.

- ¿¡Dónde te has metido ototo¡Es tarde, tenemos que irnos! – la voz grave de su hermano mayor le llegó desde el otro lado del bosque.

- ¡¡Ya voy ni-san!! – gritó. - Lo siento tengo que irme ya – se despidió antes de echar a correr en la espesura de los árboles.

Un momento después mientras se tocaba con cuidado el lugar donde el moreno le había besado, Naruto se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba aquel niño.

Con el paso del tiempo lo sabría, aunque no pareciera la misma persona que le curo en aquel bosque las heridas más difíciles de curar, las que no se veían a simple vista.

-2-

La segunda vez fue un despropósito. Una mala broma para divertir al destino. Y la que todo el mundo conoce.

Naruto era muchas cosas pero sobretodo era inquieto. Y rebotaba por el aula de la academia en su primer día como genin mirándole desde cada ángulo intentando descubrir sin éxito que era eso que lo hacia tan especial.

Sasuke se limitaba a ignorarle con la mejor mueca de hastío pintada en su cara, la misma que hacía suspirar a la mitad femenina de la clase.

Y de repente sucedió. Le iba a decir que dejara de fastidiarle y que era eso que miraba tanto y un par de insultos hirientes sobre lo inútil que era cuando sintió unos labios suaves sobre los suyos. Una ligera presión y una calidez que hacia años que no sentía. Y luego, el vacío de nuevo.

-3-

La tercera vez fue rebelde, apasionada, con sabor a alcohol y a risas. Un momento perdido en una tarde de primavera cuando todos estaban demasiado despreocupados del futuro. Incluso Sasuke.

Fue un juego estúpido de adolescentes, de aquellos que sabes como empiezan pero no como terminan y sobretodo qué descubrirás en el camino. Fue un "_a que no te atreves Naruto" "pero no es justo ttebayo me ha tocado con...él" "pensaba que un ninja nunca retiraba su palabra". _

Fue cuando Sasuke pensaba que nadie caería en una provocación tan absurda y en un truco de psicología inversa tan barata cuando pasó. Cayó sobre él como una tormenta, sus labios contra los suyos, una boca demandante y no le quedo otra que abrirlos dejando paso a la traviesa lengua del rubio que saboreaba cada rincón.

Fue todo eso y solo fue un juego, nada más, les gusta pensar. Porque las mentiras duelen menos que la verdad.

-4-

La cuarta vez fue amarga. Restos de lágrimas y lluvia y la humedad de una boca sobre la otra. Sasuke inclinado sobre un inconsciente Naruto. Dejando en sus labios los restos de su humanidad perdida en esa pelea. Y después su frente apoyada suavemente en la barbilla de su amigo. Y después nada.

Debería haber sido un final - el final- en un valle con nombre premonitorio. La culminación de un corazón vacío que ya no sentía nada por nadie. Una coraza sin debilidades rubias y escandalosas que pudieran echar abajo en el último momento sus planes de venganza.

Debería haber sido una despedida –la despedida- lo que en realidad para Naruto solo fue el principio por recuperar algo que no sabía cuadrar en esas palabras que el moreno le había confesado "_porque eres mi mejor amigo_".

-5-

La quinta vez fue la última vez. Tenía un gusto metálico, el gusto de la sangre en el fondo de su garganta. No tendría que haber sucedido así se repite. El timbre de su voz resuena todavía en sus oídos y su cuerpo se enfría en sus brazos.

_"Es para ti, lo necesitabas"_ susurró con su ultimo aliento viendo como los ojos de Sasuke se teñían del más cruel de los rojos al regalarle _esa_ técnica.

La última vez fue solo un roce de labios, una sucesión de promesas rotas. Fue un "_qué he hecho, qué te he hecho"_ de Sasuke. Fue un_ "tienes razón, ya me duele menos"_ de Naruto cuando sintió en su último aliento los labios temblorosos del Uchiha recordando con nostalgia aquella primera vez.

Ooooo FIN ooooO


End file.
